


Alleviated

by elisha_am106



Series: Steady on Your Feet [2]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Inspired by Fanart, Mild mention of injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elisha_am106/pseuds/elisha_am106
Summary: Newt and Tina storm watching on the beach with their three kneazles.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Series: Steady on Your Feet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806709
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Alleviated

**Author's Note:**

> For the newtina week event last year, @eveneechan made a brilliant fanart to the day's theme "Happily Ever After".  
> And inspired by it, I wrote this short story, with slight difference to the art.  
> Also, this is set in the same universe with my other fic "Learning Fear." Tho you don't need to read that to understand this one and vise versa.  
> I will post link to Eve's tweet of the art at the bottom, if you like, go check and send some love! :)

Her right knee was troubling her again. Tina felt the needling sourness crawling inside out from the bones as she dealt with the dishes of their latest meal. She was about to get the soothing potion when something warm and soft pressed against her knee, alleviating the discomfort right away.

  
She looked down to see Mauler nuzzling her knee. She smiled and bent down to scratch the kneazle behind his ears, where he liked the most.

  
“Thank you, Mauler, mama could use that.” She gave a few more scratches and straightened back up to look outside the window, and as she suspected, dark clouds were gathering at the horizon.“It surely was more accurate than any weather forecast.” 

  
Tina put the last plate into the cabinet —— they did most of the chores with hands now, because they found it satisfying, and they just had so much more time now —— and wipe her hands dry with the towel. She looked down at Mauler, who watched her with knowing eyes. “Yes, that means the trip down to the beach to fetch your papa and sisters before the rain comes down.”  
Mauler agreed with a meow and a few lazy swipes of his fluffy tail.

  
They walked down the path leading to the beach. Mauler had been his protective self, ambling alongside her even though he could simply run ahead of her. 

  
“He is a Mama’s boy,” Newt said with amusement as they noticed the kneazle practically glued to Tina’s side since he could walk without toppling over all the time. While Milly and Poppy were more taken to Newt.

  
The affection was completely welcome, especially after Rolf went to Hogwarts and no longer needed to stay with them when the boy’s parents went on a research trip. Tina missed the cheerful “Grandma this” and “Grandma that” chatters when Rolf was not helping Newt with the creatures or went out with the other wizardry kids lived in the village to make mischief. She was thankful to have Mauler taking over the role and filled the void.

  
Tina saw Newt’s sitting on the beach the moment they hit the edge of the sands. Mauler, couldn’t fight the playful nature of felines, eventually broke the walk into a ran to join his sisters playing beside Newt, which attracted Newt’s attention to her direction.

  
He smiled when his eyes landed on her. She sighed; it had been over fifty years, and she still got butterflies in her stomach whenever he looked at her like that.

  
“Hello, love, decide to join me?” Newt reached his arm out to her as an invitation.

  
“No, I’m here to tell you the rain is coming, and you might want to come home.” But she took his outstretched hand and sat down beside him.

  
“It will be a big one, as you can see the clouds coming in from here,” He turned to face the sea again, “the view is quite spectacular. Could we stay a bit longer to watch? We could apparate back in if it comes too fast?”

  
She took a look at the view in front of them, with the storm clouds covering the sky like raging waves, but few rays of sunlight shined down from the thinner part of the clouds; it sure was spectacular. “I think staying a bit longer won’t be much problem.” She smiled leaned into his chest.

  
He took it a silent agreement and wrapped his arm around her waist to hold her closer.

  
Tina wasn’t aware she was rubbing her knee until he asked her if it was bothering her again.

  
“A little, no more than it usually does when the weather is bad.” No use to lie about the decades-old problem, she admitted honestly. Even though it was covered up by her pants, she could still feel the thick scar underneath. She remembered vividly how her assailant, a follower of Grindelwald, struck her with the dying breath and shattered her knee. The healer managed to heal most of it, but it never fully recovered. It was what forced her to back off from the street and take the more supervising and training position, and finally, after years of trouble with the wound, retired from being an Auror for good.

  
“I will brew you some of that herbal tea, the kind that soothes your knee better but has the taste you hate less when we get home.” He placed a kiss on her temple.

  
“I’d like that.” She kisses him on the cheek in return. 

  
The annoying pain seemed more bearable.

**Author's Note:**

> Eve's tweet :https://twitter.com/eveneechan/status/1203699125033680896?s=20


End file.
